


ART for Bid Time Return

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Fanart, Gen, Hand Lettering, Pencil, Spoilers, Time Travel, Title Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4573473/chapters/10650842">(Chapter 3 of) The Monkey Cabal's <b>Bid Time Return</b></a>. Fan art for a first meeting in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/57783">'Run Verse</a>.</p><p>ETA: I just want to reiterate that I contacted the author before I publicly posted anything with their universe. This is not just a fandom courtesy thing; AO3 as an organization protects fanworkers' copyright. Please be considerate of fanwork creators. We're producing these for free, for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for Bid Time Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bid Time Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573473) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



 

  
  
  
  
  
Howard Stark is throwing his head back with laughter, Darcy Lewis is hugging a surprised Edwin Jarvis as seated Peggy Carter looks on. There's a crumpled handkerchief, a carafe, and a glass of water on the table, plus a wall clock. The lettering says _Bid Time Return_ ; via Manga Studio, the ribbon fonts are Script MT and Copperplate Gothic, and say _by The Monkey Cabal | A 'Run Verse Fic_.

If I hadn't hand-lettered, other inspiring fonts include Storybook, Atlantis, Euphorigenic, and my signature favorite, Goodfellow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Climactic hugs are my catnip, apparently. (Possibly the only positive Howard I'll do?)
> 
> This is necessarily rough, given my learning curve; I know for sure a better artist could go to town on this. But I am chuffed — it actually came out the way I pictured it! Well, had more planned for Peggy, though she still turned out spiffy. (Just in case: Darcy's clothes are supposed to fit oddly, so I gave that my best shot.) Objects all period. Started October 2015, ran into computer problems, wore a colored pencil down to a french fry, prevailed.
> 
> (Embedding/posting permitted for themonkeycabal only, please!)


End file.
